ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Kanae Itō
| birth_place = Nagano Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | other_names = | occupation = | years_active = 2006–present | agent = Aoni Production | known_for = | notable_works = | height = 149.5 cm }} is a Japanese voice actress and singer who was born in Nagano Prefecture. She is affiliated with Aoni Production and music publisher Lantis. History After graduating from high school, Kanae enrolled at the Amusement Media Academy, a vocational school for voice actors and artists, and graduated in 2007. http://www.amgakuin.co.jp/contents/?p=4544&author=7&cat=7 Prior to graduating she was a member of two voice acting groups called and before both groups disbanded in December 16, 2005 and January 28, 2007 respectively. Her first major role came in 2007 when she played the lead heroine, Amu Hinamori, from the anime Shugo Chara!. The show became a hit and Kanae was praised by critics. Since then, she has voiced Amu in other Shugo Chara! franchises including radio serials, drama CDs and video games. Despite being a relatively new voice actress, she has voiced a variety of characters ranging from tsundere teenagers (Fumino Serizawa of Mayoi Neko Overrun!) to sexy, mature characters (Airi from Queen's Blade). Her versatility has gotten her major roles in some recent anime. She and fellow voice actress Aki Toyosaki are good friends who worked together on several anime including Shugo Chara!, To Love-Ru, The World God Only Knows, Hanasaku Iroha and Toaru Kagaku no Railgun (both also hosted the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun web radio show, Radio no Railgun Radio no Railgun). She also won for "Best Rookie Voice Actress" at the 4th Seiyu Awards and "Best Supporting Actress" at the 5th Seiyu Awards. Filmography Television animation ;2007 *''Hatara Kizzu Maihamu Gumi'' – Kumi *''Shugo Chara!!'' – Amu Hinamori, Diamond ;2008 *''Birdy the Mighty Decode'' – Natsumi Hayamiya *''Shugo Chara!! Doki—'' – Amu Hinamori, Diamond *''To Love-Ru'' – Nana Astar Deviluke ;2009 *''Birdy the Mighty Decode:02'' – Natsumi Hayamiya *''Kiddy Girl-and'' – Belle *''One Piece'' - Boa Hancock (child) *''Queen's Blade: The Exiled Virgin'' – Airi *''Queen's Blade 2: The Evil Eye'' – Airi *''Shugo Chara!! Party!'' – Amu Hinamori, Diamond *''Sora no Manimani'' – Mihoshi Akeno *''Taishō Yakyū Musume'' – Koume Suzukawa *''Toaru Kagaku no Railgun'' – Ruiko Saten ;2010 *''Asobi ni Iku yo!'' – Elis *''Kyō, Koi o Hajimemasu (OVA)'' – Tsubaki Hibino *''Mayoi Neko Overrun!'' – Fumino Serizawa *''Motto To Love-Ru'' – Nana Astar Deviluke *''Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi'' – Ringo Akai *''Shinryaku! Ika Musume'' – Sanae Nagatsuki *''The World God Only Knows'' – Elsie de Lute Ima ;2011 *''Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai'' – Sena Kashiwazaki *''Code:Breaker'' – Nyanmaru *''Hanasaku Iroha'' – Ohana Matsumae *''Last Exile: Fam, the Silver Wing'' – Sara Augusta *''Nekogami Yaoyorozu'' – Amane *''Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream'' – Mega-nee Akai, Kaname Chris, Sonata Kanzaki (young) *''Ro-Kyu-Bu!'' – Aoi Ogiyama *''Sacred Seven'' – Wakana Itō *''Shinryaku!? Ika Musume'' – Sanae Nagatsuki *''Softenni'' – Asuna Harukaze *''The World God Only Knows II'' – Elucia de Rux Ima *''The World God Only Knows OVA: 4 Girls and an Idol'' – Elucia de Rux Ima ;2012 *''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE'' – Lu Anon *''Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future'' – Mega-nee Akai, Hye In, Kaname Chris *''Shinryaku!! Ika Musume'' – Sanae Nagatsuki *''Shining Hearts: Shiawase no Pan'' – Amyl *''Sword Art Online'' – Yui *''The Ambition of Nobuna Oda'' – Nobuna Oda *''The World God Only Knows OVA: Tenri Arc'' – Elucia de Rux Ima *''To Love-Ru Darkness'' – Nana Astar Deviluke ;2013 *''Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai NEXT'' – Sena Kashiwazaki *''Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya'' – Suzuka Kurihara *''Hanasaku Iroha: Home Sweet Home'' – Ohana Matsumae *''Photo Kano'' – Haruka Niimi *''Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live'' – Mega-nee Akai, Rinne *''Ro-Kyu-Bu! SS'' – Aoi Ogiyama *''Strike the Blood'' – Kanon Kanase *''The Devil Is a Part-Timer!'' – Suzuno Kamazuki; Crestia Bell *''The World God Only Knows III'' – Elucia de Rux Ima *''Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S'' – Ruiko Saten *''Toaru Majutsu no Index: Endymion no Kiseki'' – Ruiko Saten ;2014 *''Fate/Kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei!'' – Suzuka Kurihara *''Girl Friend Beta'' – Marika Saeki *''Nanana's Buried Treasure'' – Yumeji Yurika *''Ōkami Shōjo to Kuro Ōji'' – Erika Shinohara *''Persona 4: The Animation'' – Ebihara Ai *''PriPara'' – Mega-nee Akai *''Sword Art Online II'' – Yui *''To-Love Ru Darkness OVA'' – Nana Aster Deviluke ;2015 *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid'' – Miura Rinaldi (eps. 6 - 12) *''To Love-Ru Darkness 2nd'' – Nana Aster Deviluke *''Aikatsu!'' – Kokone Kurisu *''Tai-Madō Gakuen 35 Shiken Shōtai'' – Mari Nikaidō *''God Eater'' – Hibari Takeda ;2016 *''Divine Gate'' – Midori *''High School Fleet'' – Kinesaki Homare, Kinesaki Akane *''One Piece'' – Carrot *''Love Live! Sunshine!!'' – Mito Takami *''ViVid Strike!'' – Miura Rinaldi ;2017 *Kemono Friends - Gray wolf (ep. 10, 12) *Granblue Fantasy the Animation - Sturm (ep. 2 - 7) *Tenshi no 3P - Sakura Toriumi Theatrical animation ; 2011 *''Children Who Chase Lost Voices'' – Seri ;2017 *''Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale'' - Yui Video games * 7th Dragon 2020-II - Unit 13 * 7th Dragon III Code: VFD - Unit 13 * Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki – Campanella * Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Portable – Sena Kashiwazaki * Chaos Rings III - Leary * Durarara!!3way standoff - Chiaki Igarashi * Dynasty Warriors,Warriors Orochi series and Musou Stars – Wang Yuanji * God Eater and God Eater 2 series – Hibari Takeda * Granblue Fantasy – Sturm * Hyperdimension Neptunia – Red * Photo Kano – Haruka Niimi * Persona 4 – Ai Ebihara * Shining Hearts – Nellis, Amyl, Aerie * Rune Factory Oceans – Elena * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 – Kanonno Earhart * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 – Kanonno Earhart * Toaru Kagaku no Railgun – Ruiko Saten * Toaru Majutsu to Kagaku no Ensemble – Ruiko Saten * Tokyo Babel – Sorami Kugutsu * Fragile Dreams: Farewell of The Ruins – Girl, Servant 2 * Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment – Yui * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII – Lumina * Ima Sugu Oniichan ni Imōto da tte Iitai! – Nanase Matsuri * Million Arthur – Faye * Dragon Ball Xenoverse – Supreme Kai of Time * Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Yūko Kamishiro * Kemono Friends – Keroro Girl Type4Gamer.net http://www.4gamer.net/games/289/G028923/20150327061/. Retrieved 2015-03-29.PR Times http://prtimes.jp/main/html/rd/p/000001410.000007006.html. Retrieved 2015-03-29. * Valkyria Chronicles - Aisha Neumann , Nadine, Jane Turner * Valkyrie Drive -Bhikkhuni-: Ranka Kagurazaka * Senran Kagura - Ayame * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 - Supreme Kai of Time Discography Albums Singles References External links * * Category:1986 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Nagano Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actresses Category:Japanese female singers Category:Anime musicians Category:Lantis (company) artists Category:Musicians from Nagano Prefecture